


Pesadillas y Alucinaciones

by Juli_Strehl



Series: Ritos Funerarios [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sueña que Allison tensa el arco y lanza una flecha, luego se gira, sonríe, y esquiva a la muerte en forma de Oni. Sueña que su pequeño mundo está completo otra vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pesadillas y Alucinaciones

Clava las uñas en la almohada en un intento de mantenerse sobre la cama, pero una fuerza invisible tira de ella hacía el techo y siente como su cuerpo cede, doblándose por la mitad, con los brazos y las piernas estiradas, sintiendo, aterrada, como se eleva hasta que su espalda golpea el techo y entonces, comienza a caer.

El agua que hay a su alrededor parece ralentizar sus movimientos, su cuerpo se dobla hacía atrás, en una posición imposible, y su cabello baila alrededor de su rostro imposibilitando por momentos que pueda ver lo que pasa en su habitación. Las sábanas se arremolinan en torno a su cuerpo enredándose y acariciando su piel desnuda. Abre la boca y trata de gritar, pero sólo consigue que el aire salga de sus pulmones y se convierta en burbujas.

Entonces, empujada por la misma fuerza que la ha arrancado de la cama en medio de la noche, es aplastada a gran velocidad contra el suelo de su habitación. Duele mucho, se golpea las rodillas, parte de la cadera y el rostro. Alza la cara, por cuyos labios discurre un reguero de sangre proveniente de la nariz y mira, con ojos asustados, a su alrededor.

El bosque la saluda en silencio, prometiendo una falsa seguridad entre los árboles y la maleza.

La gravilla desprendida de la carretera se ha pegado a su piel. Se levanta temblando, emite un quejido cuando nota el dolor de la caída recorrer todo su cuerpo y camina un par de pasos cojeando, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, por debajo de los senos. Esto ya ha pasado antes, no es la primera vez que camina por el bosque de Beacon Hills desnuda, vulnerable, adolorida y congelada. Creía —o al menos deseaba que fuese así— que aquello no iba a volver a repetirse, que nunca más iba a volver a perder el control sobre su cuerpo o su mente, pensaba que se había hecho fuerte, que era una sobreviviente, que en cierta forma ella también podía ser un guerrero, porque no tendrá una fuerza sobre humana, unos reflejos increíbles, ni sabrá usar un arma pero ella oye, sabe y ve cosas que los demás no pueden oír, saber o ver.

Es una Banshee. Y eso debería de contar algo, debería de...

—Debería de ser una ventaja —murmura mientras se pasa una mano por debajo de la nariz, arrastrando la sangre por la cara. 

Pero no lo es y lo sabe. No es una ventaja ser inmune, haber nacido en la Luna de los Gusanos, oír cosas, sentir cosas, saber cosas... no es una ventaja gritar. Es una maldición. La maldición de ser algo, de formar parte de un mundo oscuro y aterrador, oculto bajo una capa de normalidad tan fina y delgada que podría ser rasgada con una uña. Y sin embargo, al mismo tiempo que es una maldición es también un Don. Es lo que la convierte en especial, es lo que hace que los demás cuenten con ella, lo que la ha mantenido cuerda y con vida. Lo que Peter Hale vio en ella, lo que Derek Hale se negó a ver, lo que Jennifer quiso quitarle, lo que Jackson y Aiden amaron. Es en lo que Scott y Stiles creen y tiene fe. Es lo que la permitió tener a Allison en su vida. 

Es su ancla.

Camina en silencio varios metros, girando una y otra vez la cabeza, preguntándose si en alguna parte de bosque habrá lobos corriendo o quizás un coyote, si en alguna parte hay alguien que pueda oírla gritar si lo hace. Se pregunta si Scott o Isaac interpretarían su grito como un miembro de la manada pidiendo ayuda.

Porque ella será Lydia Martin, la abeja reina del Instituto, la próxima ganadora del Fields Metal, la futura reina del baile de graduación. Una banshee. Si, será todo ello, pero también es una muñeca de papel que a veces necesita a un guerrero que aguarde a los pies de su lecho vigilando su sueño, una mano amiga que busque agarrar su mano en la oscuridad y que susurre...

—Toda va bien. Todo va bien —se repite mientras se coloca el pelo detrás de las orejas y se aleja por la carretera, cojeando, con la vista fija en las luces del pueblo que la atraen con su calor humano y con la promesa de una falsa seguridad, porque no hay en todo Beacon Hills un sitio donde estar seguro. Ni allí ni en ninguna otra parte, esa ilusión acabó una lejana noche, tiempo atrás, cuando Laura Hale fue sacrificada, o quizás mucho más atrás, cuando Kate Argent decidió prender fuego a una casa o puede que fuese cuando Gerard Argent privase de la facultad de ver a Deucalión o incluso aquella noche en el Hotel California cuando...

O puede que se remonte mucho más atrás. Puede que...

Se detiene en medio del camino y contiene la respiración mientras gira con lentitud la cabeza, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas y la boca entreabierta, sintiendo como el labio inferior le tiembla y lo ve. Es un camino pequeño, lleno de lodo y de piedras, no puede evitarlo, se dirige hacia él con paso lento, hundiendo los pies en el fango, sabiendo que al final de ese corto tramo verá el principio de todo, el génesis del caos, el auténtico maestro de los planes. Y así es.

El Nemeton la espera con la paciencia del hombre más sabio. Parece mucho más grande de lo normal y más peligroso. Está allí, tranquilo, puede notar como la mira, la vigila, siguiendo sus movimientos con el estudiado acecho de un depredador. Lleva tiempo esperándola, es la única de ellos que todavía no le ha hecho una visita de cortesía. La única que no ha venido a derramar sangre, sudor o lágrimas sobre él.

A través de la corteza, del tiempo y de la desdicha, Lydia puede sentir algo palpitar dentro de él. Es la vida de Paige apagándose entre estertores y sus promesas de amor silenciosas a un joven Derek. Es la maldad de las garras de Peter hundiéndose en la carne de una moribunda y desfigurada Jennifer. Es el eco de la desesperación de Melissa creyendo que iban a morir. Es el rastro del poder de Talia Hale. Si se esfuerza un poco más puede sentir otro dolor más, una agonía más profunda, enterrada bajo toneladas de amargura y de odio. Puede sentir el latido del viejo y marchito corazón del árbol, tratando de salir a la superficie, arrastrándose por los anillos y las grietas, intentando alcanzar la luz delante de él. Tratando de llegar hasta ella. Quiere poseerla, tocarla, adentrarse dentro de su cuerpo con sus callosas ramas, quiere que ella se quede con él, que sea su paladín y su escudo, su alma gemela y su amplificador de energía, quiere chupar su vida a través de dolorosos orgasmos y del recuerdo de todo aquello que le ha tocado vivir en su escasa vida de adolescente.

Busca apoderarse de su carne y rebanarla.

Aterrada, asqueada ante tan repulsiva idea trata de gritar, abre los labios y... nada. De su boca no sale ningún sonido, su garganta es un órgano inútil, ha dejado de funcionar, ya no especial. Ahora que no puede gritar ya no sirve, ya no es la chica que sabía demasiado, no es nada.

Quiere correr pero no puede. Él no la deja. La mira sin tener ojos, le sonríe sin tener labios, ve en su superficie una mueca maquiavélica, la sombra de algo que no se parece en nada a todo lo que se han enfrentado hasta la fecha. Es algo tan corrupto, tan falto de sentimientos, con el alma tan podrida que no se puede describir. Es como estar hundiéndose en un océano negro y grumoso, y sentir como ese líquido penetra en todos los orificios de tu cuerpo buscando expandirse, llenarte por entero hasta que no puedas más y explotes, bañando sus negras aguas con tu sangre, tu carne y tus vísceras, convirtiéndote en un amasijo de carne y restos de huesos. Una pulpa que absorberá como si se tratase del más delicioso de los manjares.

De nada sirve llorar. De nada sirve gritar. De nada sirve rezar para que aparezca alguien y la salve.

No hay salida.

Se acuclilla sobre el suelo, se tapa los oídos con las manos para no escuchar el sonido de succión que resuena en su cabeza como un eco. Cierra los ojos. No quiere morir. Quiere... quiere poder visitar la semana que viene la tumba de Allison para llevarle girasoles, quiere terminar de leer ese libro de mitología que tiene sobre su mesilla de noche, quiere comprarse ese vestido de flores que vio en el catalogo on line de una tienda, quiere repetir alguna vez los besos que le robó a Scott y los que le regaló a Stiles, quiere sentarse al lado de Ethan para hablar de su hermano, quiere poder llamar algún día a Jackson y oír una vez más su voz. No quiere esconderse, quiere gritar. Se acuerda de todos los que se han quedado por el camino y su cabeza se llena del sonido de una manzana siendo mordida en un comedor lleno de gente, del ruido de una pulidora de hielo y del grifo de una bañera, del sonido de una risa que se creía la mejor risa del mundo y del imperceptible rumor de la cuerda de un arco siendo tensada.

Se acuerda que ella vive mientras que otros han caído. Y la rabia fuerza el camino del sonido que tañe la noche de la canción que sólo puede interpretar ella que por encima de todo, por encima de banshee, de amante, de amiga, de hija, de aliada, es Lydia. 

Grita y hace vibrar las cuerdas de la noche.

 

Abre los ojos y parpadea. La respiración agitada, el pelo sudoroso pegado a la frente, las manos firmemente sujetas a la sábana que la cubre. Mira el techo con el corazón palpitando de manera frenética y luego gira la cabeza hacía la ventana, observando cómo las cortinas se agitan debido a la brisa nocturna.

Una pesadilla. Sólo eso. No hay agua, no hay caídas ni fuerzas invisibles que la empujan, no hay sangre en su cara ni suciedad en sus pies de muñeca, no hay camino de lodo ni Nemeton. No hay sonido de succión. Sólo está ella en su habitación y la ventana abierta cuando tendría que estar cerrada.

Se levanta frotándose los brazos y camina por la alfombra descalza, con la cabeza ladeada y la vista clavada en la silla que hay frente a ella. La misma que ha utilizado esa tarde para sentarse y leer bajo los rayos del sol. La que estaba vacía y sobre la que ahora descansa una prenda de ropa, una chaqueta de punto de mangas largas que no es de su talla, si no de la de alguien más alto, más atlético, alguien que solía conjuntarla con un vestido o con una camiseta de manga corta y que cuando sonreía era capaz de iluminar una habitación.

Acaricia la chaqueta antes de tomarla entre las manos y envolverse en ella, sintiendo su tela sobre la piel como un cálido y reconfortante abrazo, como si a pesar de todo si que hubiese un trozo de paz y de seguridad en aquel pueblo que parece ser una puerta a lo oculto y a lo extravagante, a lo poderoso y a lo maligno, pero sobre todo a la muerte y al frío del abandono.

Se inclina a cerrar la ventana y allí, en la acera, Scott la mira y sonríe, parece tratar de decir que todo va a ir bien, que mientras él esté allí seguirá tratando de cumplir la promesa que le hizo una noche en el salón de actos del Instituto mientras estaba muerta de miedo. Que nadie más iba a morir. Y aunque Lydia sabe que no va a poder cumplirla, al menos tratará de hacerlo porque Scott es así, es un buen chico, un alfa extraordinario. Le sonríe de vuelta y le observa alejarse en medio de la oscuridad sabiendo que carga sobre su espalda un peso enorme, una responsabilidad que le hará sufrir más que a cualquier otro. Por eso ella se quedará a su lado el tiempo que haga falta y la necesite, porque quiere aligerar esa carga, quiere ser útil, no quiere ser débil, quiere sentir que puede llevar el legado de Allison sobre sus hombros con la dignidad que se lo merece.

—Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux même. —susurra antes de volver a la cama. Se envuelve en la chaqueta, en las sábanas, en la manta y aspira el aroma de Allison aún presente en la tela de la prenda. Se acuerda que una vez le dijo que iba a ser su nueva mejor amiga pero que jamás le dijo que había sido su única, primera y mejor amiga. Le gustaría decirle lo mucho que la va a echar de menos y que la quería, que era especial y que nadie va a poder reemplazarla. Le gustaría decirle una vez más que no conduzca tan despacio y que se divierta más, que tiene que ser más egoísta y caprichosa y que algún día tienen que hacer un viaje las dos solas, un viaje de chicas, en el que sólo haya cabida para risas, combinados de verano, bromas y barras de labios rojas.

Se duerme arrullada por el calor de los recuerdos que atesora. Le parece sentir, en los últimos momentos de consciencia, que la cama se hunde a su espalda, que un par de brazos la rodean, una respiración acaricia el nacimiento de su cuero cabelludo y una dulce voz le susurra:

—Sonríe Lydia, alguien podría enamorarse de ti.

Sueña que Allison tensa el arco y lanza una flecha, luego se gira, sonríe, y esquiva a la muerte en forma de Oni. Sueña que su pequeño mundo está completo otra vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Si alguien encuentra orco-grafías varias estoy en disposición de arreglarlas si tenéis a bien señalarlas. Gracias.
> 
> Esta playlist fue hecha con posterioridad a este relato, aún así están relacionadas, así que la dejo por si alguien quiere escucharla:
> 
> https://8tracks.com/syberian/chanson-pour-revoir


End file.
